marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank West
Frank West is a main character from Capcom's Dead Rising'' ''series. He appears in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3.' Backstory An overzealous photojournalist looking for the scoop of a lifetime, Frank West went to Willamette, Colorado to report on rumored riots at the Parkview Mall. The rioters were revealed to be zombies, forcing Frank to take refuge in the mall. Deciding to help during this outbreak, Frank rescued survivors, battled psychopaths, and attempted to discover the reason this was happening. He learned that a man named Carlito Keyes had done it, angry about a mysterious zombie outbreak in his home country that the United States government ignored and covered up from the rest of the world. With Carlito's sister Isabella as his ally, Frank survived until the military arrived to kill all survivors, and even then, managed to escape and spread the story. However, he had been bitten by a zombie, causing him to become dependant on a 24-hour drug called Zombrex that would fight zombification. Five years later, Frank West went to Fortune City as it was in the midst of a zombie outbreak. After rescuing Chuck Greene, a man who became a hero during a zombie outbreak much like Frank himself had, from a zombie, the two exchanged information they had. Phenotrans, the company that makes Zombrex, had been starting zombie outbreaks to obtain more samples for the drug. The two teamed up to infiltrate and investigate the Phenotrans facility. They learned that there was a cure for zombie infection that was being kept from the public, but were unable to get it. Frank and Chuck swore they would find the cure and stop all the suffering. Appearance The version of Frank present in this game resembles his appearance in the first Dead Rising, rather than the older Frank in Case West and Off the Record. Instead of a young, beautiful protagonist present in many Japanese games, Frank was designed to look like an everyman. Frank wears a suit jacket, a white buttoned shirt, green slacks, and brown shoes, although in his game he can wear a variety of different costumes, even some meant for women and children. His camera is hung around his neck. Powers and Abilities Although Frank himself does not possess any superhuman abilities, he is not powerless. Frank is very skilled, with abilities like: *Can adapt many random items into weapons *Skilled photographer *His bulky build provides him with higher endurance and stamina *Various martial arts skills learned while travelling through mall *Proficiency with firearms due to covering wars *Taught by Chuck Greene to think creatively and combine items into combo weapons *Extreme determination Personality Frank enjoys attention, since his main motivation in the first game is to break the big story and become famous. However, he soon becomes more concerned with the people who survived the outbreak and require help. He is not a very serious person, as he has fun killing zombies in creative ways, but he still finds justice important, such as when he battles psycopaths who endanger innocent people, and when he tries to bring down Phenotrans. However, he can be a bit jealous, with the announcement video for the "What If?" story ''Dead Rising 2: Off the Record portaying him as a bit jealous that Chuck was the one to find out the story behind the Fortune City outbreak. In short, Frank's personality traits are very realistic, being complex enough to possess both positive and negative personality traits like a normal person would. Trivia * Frank West was originally meant to appear in the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as a playable character. His silhouette could clearly be seen in several pieces of promotional artwork. However, Frank was cut from the game, for apparently causing lag issues. If he were to be in the original, it is highly believed that Doctor Octopus would have made it in along aside him. However, Doc Ock is absent from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * Frank previously appeared as a playable character in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. Also,Frank's only fighting game appearances in a playable capacity are in updated versions of games, such as the american release of Tatsunoko vs. Capcom:Ultimate All-Stars and Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. * Frank West's rival in UMvC3 appears to be Nova. Their respective "super powers" are not innate; each derive their abilities from external sources (in Nova's case; the Nova Force is shaped to produce a variety effects, whereas Frank utilizes any, and every, thing he can get his hands on as a weapon). They both also have a Red Shading on their Artwork. Furthermore, Nova plays a part in Marvel Zombies, first being unable to overcome his fear, and later becoming a zombie itself. This would make Zombie fighting a trait both characters share. * Frank has been through controversies over when he'll appear in the Marvel vs Capcom series and with who. When Zero and Viewtiful Joe arrived from TvC, it was expected that Frank would make it aswell, and it was confirmed. Many fans believed he was going to be paired with Spider-Man for a few reasons. Both of them have a wicked sense of humor on dangerous situations, both characters fight cannibalistic enemies (Spider-Man fought Venom and Frank fought zombies) and that both of them work as photographers. however that wasnt the case and Frank was scrapped from the game. Later when the full roster of UMvC3 characters was leaked, people were expecting Frank to appear with Iron Fist as they both are Freelancers on their own duties but again, that wasnt the case cause when Dr.Strange and Nemesis appeared together, it was clear the color shadings would settle the appearances, as to which Frank will be paired with Nova. * Its interesting to note that every game frank has appeared in, his face takes on a different look. His Tatsunoko vs Capcom appearence varies from his original, in Dead Rising 2, he look MUCH different as his hair is spikey and he looks old and wrinkly after being infected for 5 years, and in UMVC3, he got a Comic book style of his original look that still looks different. Artwork Frank_West_Dead_Rising.jpg|Dead Rising Tvc_frank_west.jpg|Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Characters cut from Marvel vs Capcom 3 Category:UMvC3 Characters